


Last breath

by Flawedwinchesters



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Love, Cancer, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Dean is So Done, Death, Dying Dean Winchester, Emotionally Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), Emotionally Hurt Sam Winchester, Forgive Me, Happy Dean Winchester, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt Castiel, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt Sam Winchester, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, Lung Cancer, M/M, Protective Castiel, Protective Sam Winchester, Sad Ending, Sick Dean Winchester, Sickfic, Terminal Illnesses, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 18:31:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14899757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flawedwinchesters/pseuds/Flawedwinchesters
Summary: "He had made peace with death a long time ago. If only his loved ones could understand."Or in which Dean dies happily.





	Last breath

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry I wrote this. It's all personal experience and it was stuck in my head. Anyway, it's 1:05am and I wrote this on my phone, so all mistakes are on me! 
> 
> It may be sad, so tissues may be needed.
> 
>  
> 
> Feedback is always welcome.

It had been a long road with a lot of pain and emotional ordeals. 

Dean was finally at home, where he belongs. 

He'd never have thought that he would see the sleek interior of the Impala again, or the living room of the bunker, but yet there he lays in a rented hospital bed, awaiting his death.

When he was diagnosed with lung cancer 5 years ago, doctors were positive that he would beat it. Dean is a strong and stubborn man after all.

Sam, Bobby, Castiel and hell, even Crowley tried to make things as easy for him as possible. 

It took a few surgeries, chemo and a lot of medication, but he finally was in remission.

Ofcourse that was too good to be true. 

It started with headaches and dizziness and ended up being a brain tumor. 

The doctors were a little skeptic, but they thought that they could save Dean again, I mean, they did it once before already, sure they can do it again.

Apparently that positivity wasn't shared by Dean. 

He was done. Done with surgery. Done with chemo. Done with the pain he caused his loved ones, even it wasn't his intention. 

When he told Sam and Cas about his decision, they had cried and tried to reason that he could get better. 

Dean however knew that the fight was won, and not by him.

It had taken a lot of hard conversations, planning, tears and doctors, but Dean was finally able to go home.

Home, so he could die in peace, only surrounded by people he cares about. 

Some of the nurses at the hospital Dean stayed at prepared the bunker for his arrival. Making it accessable for a dying man.

Sam had gotten a list of emergency phons numbers from Deans doctor and a bag full of medication.

None of them would be trying to beat the cancer, they were just there to make Deans last few weeks easier. 

With one last handshake and maybe a few tears from Sam, Dean was released from the hospitals care. 

There was a nurse sitting in the passenger seat of the Impala. It would be Deans last ride.

He would've made a fuss about not driving shotgun, but honestly, he was tired.

Castiel sat beside him like his own personal guardian angel. The blue-eyed man felt like he had failed Dean in every way possible, but tried to be happy for his boyfriends sake. 

Sam let Dean choose the music, eventhough he was the driver and the driver chooses the music. 

He made a detour to the bunker, making the ride home, essentially to Deans death, last as long as possible.

The bed that was set up in the living room looked comfy and that's where Dean crashed when they got home. 

The nurse, his brother and his boyfriend made his life, or whatever was left of it, as enjoyable as possible. They watched the shows on TV Dean wanted, they ate what he wanted to eat, they were his shoulder to cry on.

The sad thing was that Dean didn't need to cry.

He made peace with death.

The few friends he had came to see him and to wish him well. 

A lot of crying happened during those visits, even Charlie, who pretends to be a tough girl let a tear roll down her cheek. 

Dean consoled them when they cried. He was happy, but understood that his friends and family were not.

They couldn't possibly make peace with his decision to die. They begged Dean to keep fighting, but Dean knew it was no use, his body was done.

Sam and Cas slept in the livingroom too, wanting to be there when Dean blew his last breath.

The two men watching their ill loved one found it hard to admit, but the latter looked happy. They wanted to be happy themselves so badly. 

At some point his nurse started the medicin that would finally end Deans suffering.

He would slowly die in his sleep, without any pain. It would take a few days to work, giving the man time to say his last goodbyes. 

With the help of the nurse, he wrote a letter for his little brother and his lover. They were only allowed to open it after he died. 

He also got a list of things that could be given to charity. Most of his possesions would be going to the two people that were sleeping in the same living room with him. The amulet Sam gave him for his birthday would go back to Sam, and Cas would get the Impala.

That, Dean made sure of. 

Dean held Castiel when he cried, and patted Sams back when he started throwing up because he worked himself up. 

Dean was happy.

One night, Dean knew it was happening. He would be greeting death with open arms soon. 

He made sure to give Castiel all of his love, and that Sam knew that Dean would watch out for him and that he would love him forever. They were brothers after all.

The nurse left them alone, which all of the three men were thankful for.

Cas and Sam wanted to stay awake, they wanted to be there for Dean when he died. 

Dean refused. They needed sleep and he wanted to die in peace.

He had made peace with death a long time ago. If only his loved ones could understand.

That night he went to sleep with a happy feeling. 

His time on earth was done. 

"I love you sammy."

Deans voice was barely a whisper, but Sam woke up immediately. He had elbowed Cas.

"Cas, you are my angel."

Shortly after that, Dean closed his eyes for good. His last breath out was deep and slow.

And that's where Dean lays peacefully, in bed at home, surrounded by all the right people. That's all that mattered to him.

Dean died a happy man, and nobody would take that away from Sam or Cas.


End file.
